Next Door Body Shop
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: A Mechanic Logan **SMUT**


"Hey ummm", I look at the profile of the dimpled man bent over the opened hood of the car and shuffle my feet apprehensively. "I know you're pretty busy and all but I kinda really need some help. There's a-"

"No worries darlin'", my neighbor stands up straight and flashes a smile that makes my heart palpitate. My eyes roam over the couple inches of unzipped fabric of the gray mechanic coveralls, to the black v-neck underneath of it, and the smattering of chest hairs peeking out from the shirt. He wipes his hands on a rag and I smile at the couple of grease stains on his cheeks. "What can I help you with?"

An image flashes before me of him bending me over the car and fucking me senseless before I shake my head to the clear the inappropriate thought away. "My hot water isn't working and I need a shower because I have a wedding to go to in a couple hours."

"Okay", I watch as Logan unzips the workgear and lets it fall to his waist, the tight shirt exposing his broad chest and muscular biceps. "Give me a minute and I'll be right over", he comments.

"Yeah sure, thanks", I utter and take a few steps toward my own house, ignoring the heat pooling in my lower abdomen.

...

Somewhere around an hour later, I step out of Logan's shower, that he so graciously allowed me to use, considering my hot water heater had broken and I'd have to wait a few days for my new one to be delivered. With a summer dress on and my wet hair hanging down my back, I pad back down to the garage where my neighbor is working on his car. "I'm all done, thanks Logan", I call to him from the kitchen door adjoining the garage.

"Hey wait", I hear him call out and pause midstep.

"Yeah?", I ask.

"Can you grab me the wrench sitting on top of the toolbox please?", he answers.

"Uh, yeah sure", I saunter down the few steps to the toolbox and look for said object. There are several different silver things placed at the top, and I sweep my eyes over all of them, biting my cheek with unsurety.

I hear a small chuckle and then Logan's raspy voice adds, "The one with the red handle."

I grab the one he described and walk over to him, bending down to hand him the wrench when he puts his hand out. Before I can get away, he slides out from underneath the car and says, "Wrong one".

"Oh", I reply and tuck my hair behind my ears feeling stupid as my face heats up. "Sorry I really don't know anything about this kinda stuff". I'm cringing inwardly hoping that he didn't catch a glimpse up my skirt and see that I'm not donning any undergarments.

"No worries", he smirks and passes by me, his shoulder brushing into me, causing goosebumps to pop up all over. The dimpled man takes something else from the toolbox and holds it up. "This is the wrench I was looking for. I guess it's my bad. I told ya the wrong color". He laughs then places a palm on the edge of the toolbox and leans back slightly.

For some reason I seem to be frozen in place, watching as his tongue flicks over his bottom lip while his eyes sweep over me. My body responds to his gaze by my breasts suddenly growing heavy and my nipples hardening. I swallow hard, quite sure he can sense my arousal, and not wanting to read too much into something that I'm probably imagining, I try to offer an excuse. "I umm should...", but his chocolate orbs are hypnotizing and all train of thought exits my brain.

I'm paralyzed with shock when he closes the distance between us and slides a hand to the back of my neck, crushing our mouths together. Jolts of electricity run through my veins and it takes a moment for me to kiss back. His lips brush against mine one way, followed by the other direction. A hand grips my hip and tugs at me until we're pressed together, and I gasp when I feel his erection. Logan takes this opportunity to glide his thick tongue into my mouth and explore. I can't do anything but loop one arm around the back of his neck and let the other trail down his bicep, relishing the way the hard muscle feels under my fingertips.

All strength and willpower has left me, and by the time he releases me I'm panting for breath. "I've been wanting this", he growls while proceeding to walk me backwards to the toolbox, and then lifts me up so my butt rests against the edge, the cold metal jabbing into my back.

I pay no attention to the fact that his hands are dirty as he cups my free breasts, his pupils widening slightly at the realization. He massages them while nipping at my lips. Next, Logan moves his mouth to the sensitive spot just underneath my ear and starts sucking and kissing, travelling down to the low cut top of the dress and nudges it down with his chin. Growing impatient, I help by sliding the spaghetti straps off my shoulders, to which Logan gives a harsh yank to, exposing my chest completely to his eager eyes. His mouth plays over them with a feather light touch that makes me arch my back, seeking more contact.

I push the backwards hat off of his head and tangle my fingers in the dark locks, holding him to me with a need like never before. Logan teases each pebbled peak with licks before engulfing them in the wet heat of his mouth one at a time. Neither one is left unattended and just this action alone is tightening the coil in my belly and coating my sex with my essence. I'm squirming restlessly as he sucks forcefully, building my pleasure. When his teeth graze over one nipple harshly as he pulls off, my desire is too strong to just sit back and receive any longer; I need to give, to touch, do something.

I jerk his face back to mine and attach my lips to his greedily while my hands find the zipper of his coveralls and push it down until the garment falls to the floor. Not giving Logan a chance to step out of them, I make quick work of the belt, and then the button and zipper of his jeans. I move the denim and the cotton boxers down in one motion, allowing his dick to spring free. A drawn out moan exits his mouth and is muffled by mine as I wrap my hand around the column of flesh and pump him.

Again, my neighbor breaks the kiss, much sooner than I wanted this time and I nip at his chin when he straightens up. I attempt to protest but stop abruptly when his fingers curl around the hem of his shirt and drag it up his chest. He yanks it off no sooner than it reaches his chin and catches me by the wrist, removing my hand from his throbbing manhood. His swollen red lips, most likely mirroring mine from our hard kisses, are pressed together tightly.

An unseen tension crackles in the air as our eyes lock. Taking the initiative, I drag the skirt of my dress up my thighs until it's bunched around my hips and the lower half of my body is exhibited. Holding myself carefully on the edge of the toolbox, I spread my legs wide for him to see everything I have to offer, and revel at the labored breath he lets out, along with the darkening of his eyes.

Logan takes his dick in his own hand and gives it a squeeze, eliciting a drop of pre-come from the slit on his head. "You want this?", his voice is husky, his Texan accent thick with hunger.

"Mhmm", I lick my lips, narrowing my eyes at him, the muscles of my arms trembling.

He takes a step closer to me, still out of my reach and says, "Tell me."

"I want you, Logan", I mutter.

He's another step closer to me, but just out of my reach, and I hear myself whimper when he stretches his arm out to pinch one of my nipples. "Yes. Please", I plead as the next step closes the distance between us, Logan's rock hard manhood merely an inch away from my aching center. My heart about leaps out of my chest when a hand grabs one side of my waist and the head of his cock glides up and down my folds, torturing me.

Unable to control myself, I cup my hands around his fleshy ass and pull him towards me, tilting my head backwards. "Fuck me, Logan. Come on, I'm so wet for you", I barely recognize the sound of my own voice. This combined with the merciless bite I deliver to his chest gets the message across because with a shift of his hips and a thrust, I'm filled completely by the man standing in front of me. My head falls backwards, resting on the higher level of the toolbox. Keeping hold of my knees at either side of his waist, Logan takes his time pulling out of me, making me want to cry at the loss.

My eyes fly open when he pushes back inside of me at lightning speed. The sharp edge of the toolbox bites into my back, but I ignore it, too entranced by the look on Logan's face as he watches himself withdraw from my heated depths, and then disappear inside of me again with a brutal thrust. I cry out and bravely move a hand to his forearm, needing skin to skin contact to steady the dizziness that's washing over me. As he starts going faster and harder, absolute bliss encompasses me and my breaths come out in little puffs, while Logan's chest expands with each exhale, a single drop of sweat dripping from his hairline.

Somehow during the mix of things while I'm slowly losing my mind, he shifts his hips, creating a new angle, so that each drive inside of me caresses my sweet spot then collides with my cervix, making my vision hazy and my brain foggy. Every stroke combines extreme satisfaction and agony until I'm dancing along the verge of orgasm, high pitched sounds escaping my mouth of their own accord. "Oh God Loooogan", is the last thing I hear before everything goes white and euphoria crashes over me.

A pleasurable heat radiates from the core of my body, coursing out through my limbs until my clenching muscles have nothing left to give, leaving me a quivering mess. By the time I come back to reality, there's enough time for me to lean forward and leave a trail of kisses over Logan's chest just before his thrusts become erratic and sloppy, slowing down to a complete stop as he finds his own release. His head falls into the crook of my neck and he mumbles incoherently into my skin, until his body relaxes and he manages to pull himself out of me and adjust his boxers to cover himself back up again.

"I umm-that...", Logan runs a hand through his now damp hair, then drops his arm bonelessly to the side, giving me a weak smile.

"It was incredible", I finish for him and hop down off the toolbox onto my shaky feet and smooth the dress down. "But for now I have a wedding to attend." Moving so that less than a foot separates us, I tap his nose with the tip of my finger. "My car's been acting up lately...maybe I'll need to call a mechanic to take a look at it later on when I get back", I throw out hopefully, then walk away.

"I know just the guy", he calls out behind me. "He'll take a good long look under the hood and give the body a thorough inspection while he's at it."


End file.
